vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Ephemeral/Mcki Robyns
|singers = CYBER DIVA |producers = Mcki Robyns |links = }} Background "Ephemeral" is an original English song featuring CYBER DIVA. It is producer Mcki Robyns' first original song. Lyrics Another person just passed New moments put in the trash It was all really so brief Don't you feel a bit abrashed? Secretly it spins around And by that we are all bound It was all really sudden So I repress the button Climbing closer to the end Write your dear God and press send It was all really so quick We'll never reach the append Adding or taking away, in the sentences we say? It was all really short-lived I swallow something repulsive Has this new random thought ever occurred to you? That there's another one loathing for something new With our tails between our legs we run far from it all And those seconds we leave behind become detrimental Unknowingly it resonates yet still barely exists! Just a momentary novelty not worth reminecsinimer We can't sit still long enough to recollect the past So we race forwards to the future in hopes of not finishing last These fleeting moments weren't meant to be remembered A life like this really is ephemeral Another piece of this puzzle Muffle by that gray muscle Was it really that transient... Far away I hear guzzles A broken voice from the past sings And from the chains the singer swings Desperate to be fugitive... What I hear is repulsive! Has this new random thought ever occurred to you? That there's another one who wishes they all knew I fluster, spin around In search of the distant sound The frenzy, I'm confound Why is it that that voice drowns? I panic, begin to hound! My heart finds its final pound "I'll find you, my final sound!" I lose what I was just now Hey, this new random thought has just occurred to me! That there's another one who's just as disgusting...?! With our tails between our legs we run far from it all And those seconds we leave behind become detrimental Unknowingly it resonates yet still barely exists! Just a momentary novelty not worth reminecsinimer We can't sit still long enough to recollect the past So we race forwards to the future in hopes of not finishing last These fleeting moments weren't meant to be remembered A life like this really is ephemeral? With my tail between my legs I can't escape at all The seconds left from around me To make these trapping walls! My screams will never resonate therefore they don't exist!!! Just a momentary novelty not worth reminiscence-?!?!?!?!?!?! The song you tried to sing to me to recollect the past Unhearable Unbearable Because I knew I finished last! These happy moments weren't meant to be remembered at all! Why does life have to be Ephemeral...? Why does this existence have to be small?! So hear my call! Now stars the brawl! Follow the fall from something tall! 'Cause after all we are enthralled It was all pointless! After all....?! External links * Category:Original songs Category:English songs Category:Songs featuring CYBER DIVA ⚠